What You Are
by Sky Black
Summary: Serah is finally getting married despite warnings from Lightning, but is this what she truly wants to do? She notices some things about Snow that lead to her final decision, and her discovery of what Snow really is. -Serah's POV-


The day was finally here. After a long and exciting journey, I was finally at this point: The point where my past ended, and where my future began. I walked up the aisle, noticing Snow's eyes light up as they gazed upon my dress.

Snow held my hands and smiled wide. I could feel his hands shaking. The priest began, "Do you, Snow Villiers-," but Snow, of course, didn't let him finish. "I do!" He practically shouted. The priest paused for a moment and cleared his throat. "And do you, Serah Farron, take Snow Villiers to be your lawful wedded husband?"

I didn't look into Snow's eyes, but I quietly murmured, "I do not." I glanced up to see Snow's wide eyes filling with tears. "What?" he asked. "I released my hands from his grip. "Snow, I'm not marrying you!" I took a few steps back and took a deep breath. "Lightning was telling me things like 'Don't marry that guy' and 'He's going to get you pregnant and leave you.' I thought she was being ridiculous, so I disregarded that, but…I noticed how big you are. It's not that big of a deal, is it?" I pointed my index finger at him. "I began to watch what you've been doing: trying to get time alone with me whenever a chance comes along, buying me all those skimpy outfits..." I giggled to myself for a short moment. "I said 'yes' when you proposed, so you felt you could start to show who you really are. Well, Snow, you almost had me, but you showed too much. Did you really think I wouldn't notice when you revealed that chocobo haircut of yours?"

Snow took a step forward. "Serah, what are you trying to say? You love me, don't you?" He attempted to hold my hand, but I pulled it away from him and then slapped him across his face. A tear fell from each of his eyes. "….Serah…." I glared at him. "Give up the charade, Snow. Or is that even your real name?" Snow tightened his fists and yelled, "Serah, what are you talking about?" I pulled my bow and a single arrow from beneath my dress. I aimed at his chest. "Stop. I know what you are."

He seemed to understand that I was serious. The sadness in his eyes disappeared. "Well then," he said. "Guess you're not that easy to fool after all. But Serah, I have a question…..What am I?" I tried to maintain a threatening glare. "Lightning told me, but I thought she was kidding….But then I noticed it for myself. It's obvious. You….**are** Pedobear."

I backed away as hair grew from every place on his body. It wasn't hair. It was fur. His fur turned from blonde into a dark brown color. His hands became paws, which spawned claws. He grew in size, tearing apart his tuxedo. "I'd fight you," he said in a noticeably deeper voice, "But I'd probably lose against your sister, plus I don't want to get a reputation in this area." He stood still for a moment, and then attempted to escape through a window some meters behind him.

I shot the single arrow and it struck him in the back, slowing him enough for Lightning to catch up and grab him before he could get through the window. Lightning threw Snow against the ground, cut deep into his side, then switched the blade into a gun and held it against his head with her finger resting on the trigger.

"Can't win 'em all, can we?" Snow spat out. I sat down and began to process what had happened. Before I knew it, I was sitting back at home watching the story about Snow on the news. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey…" Lightning said. I looked up at her. "It's okay, Sis," I said. "You've been through worse, and I'll probably be through worse in the future." I wasn't expecting a really tight hug at that particular moment, but that's what I got. "I'm proud of you," she said, and walked away. I guess I was a bit proud of myself, too. I was becoming stronger, and that's what I wanted to become even more than a wife, or a mother, because becoming stronger would bring me that much closer to Lightning, the one I love the most in this world.


End file.
